Machination
by Katua
Summary: Ce qui arriva le jour où un jeune homme décida de quitter sa famille au lieu de respecter le destin qu'on lui avait tracé...Complots et affaires noires au programme...
1. Prologue : Rencontre

**Avant propos**

Voici ma première fanfiction, j'écris beaucoup, mais je ne m'étais jamais lancée dans le genre. C'est donc une grande première pour moi ! Sachez d'avance que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des scènes d'action, ce récit restera donc dans un genre plutôt... Lent on va dire Mais j'espère que ça ne vous empèchera de prendre du plaisir à la lecture !

Enjoy !

**Prologue**

Jeune homme de 25 ans serviable, obéissant et ordonné recherche appartement pour colocation.

Tel : 06 xx xx xx xx

Ca a commencé comme ça. Une simple petite annonce dans un journal, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où loger durant son stage en journalisme. Il avait depuis longtemps déjà coupé tous les liens avec sa famille. Il les avait déçus. Il les avait trahis. Ils l'avaient même certainement oublié. Depuis ce fameux jour, il y a près de 15 ans, ils l'avaient ignoré. Dès ses 18 ans, il avait quitté sa ville natale et sa famille pour faire de sa vie ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il voulait être vétérinaire, mais il n'avait pas eu le talent suffisant. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que son incompétence n'arrive pas aux oreilles de ceux qui l'auraient utilisé afin de le blâmer plus encore. Et finalement, par un coup du hasard, il s'était retrouvé à travailler dans le journalisme. Il commençait cette année son premier stage dans un grand quotidien de la ville. Il avait affirmé ètre près à accepter n'importe quel emploi, où qu'il se trouve. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à Tokyo, sans le sou en poche et sans logement décent.

Il avait donc vécu pendant quelques mois dans un petit immeuble miteux où il avait loué un misérable cinq mètres-carré. Ce matin là, en se levant, il avait encore trouvé une grosse souris noire coincée dans un des pièges qu'il avait placé au pied de son lit. Il avait juste soupiré et c'était dirigé vers la poubelle où il avait jeté le corps de la pauvre bête. Puis, il avait relevé la tête et avait fixé son reflet dans le semblant de miroir qui surplombait un petit lavabo crasseux.

C'était un garçon très beau, aux traits fins et raffinés. Ses cheveux d'un noir très profond étaient un peu trop longs et pendaient sur le devant de son visage. Il avait de très beaux yeux verts, qui reflétaient beaucoup de tristesse, et une peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Il avait l'air très doux, très gentil.

Voir ce visage angélique, torturé de tristesse et savoir qu'il s'agissait du sien ne le réconfortait pas. Il frappa le miroir de la main et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte d'entrée, en saisissant au passage son sac noir et son long manteau blanc.

Il descendit d'un pas pressé dans la rue et marcha ainsi, sans s'arrèter, pendant près d'une demi-heure. Il se stoppa enfin devant un grand bâtiment, aux vitres qui reflétaient le soleil et qui affichait fièrement à son entrée « maison de la petite annonce »

Il avait dicté d'une voix morne son message et payé sans esquisser un seul sourire. Il n'y croyait pas, à cette réponse qu'il recevrai pourtant le lendemain même.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais il faut donner votre nom. »

La femme qui avait écrit sous sa dictée levait la tête vers son visage.

Il sembla se tirer de ses réflexions, s'excusa et murmura :

« signez simplement par : Subaru Suméragi »

Et c'est ainsi que le piège fût posé.

Subaru était devenu ce qu'il était par un simple fruit du hasard. Le futur qu'on lui avait choisi était tout autre et ne l'avait pas enchanté, alors il était partie. Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin commencer à vivre, il ignorait qu'avec le temps qui passait, c'était toujours une nouvelle part de son humanité qui s'en allait. Il ne parlait que très peu aux gens, ne sortait jamais et passait ses journées enfermé à travailler. Cela faisait 7 que ça durait. 7 ans, oui.

Le lendemain soir.

Subaru vivait son jour de repos. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai trouvé un logement. Assis sur un banc dans un parc pour enfants, il regardait attentivement les nuages. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du soleil qui frappait sur sa peau et du chant des oiseaux qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Il regarda sa montre et concluant qu'il était déjà tard, il se leva et rejoint son semblant de logement. Il poussa la porte de l'immeuble déffréchit et se retrouva fâce à un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et au visage souriant.

-Suméragi-san ! lança t-il en le voyant

Subaru répondit par un petit sourire

-Bonjour, Ijiri.

-Suméragi-san, vous savez, j'ai eu une bonne note grâce à vos conseils pour les mathématiques ! Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant !

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, murmura Subaru

Voyant qu'il avait l'air triste, l'enfant s'approcha de lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs

-Je sais que ce n'est pas joyeux tous les jours ici, mais vous devez garder le sourire ! Je ne sais peut-ètre pas grand-chose de votre vie, mais je sais que quoi qu'il puisse vous arriver en ce moment... Et bien, il pourra toujours se passer quelque chose de pire ! Vous devriez sourire, parce que la tristesse ne résout pas du tout les problèmes !

Subaru resta stupéfait de la lucidité de l'enfant

-Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda t-il

-14 ans ! répondit-il fièrement

Subaru lui frotta gentiment la tête

-Tu es très intelligent, pour ton âge et très mûr.

-Vous allez suivre mon conseil ? demanda l'enfant

Subaru esquissa un sourire et s'appréta à répondre quand il entendit son téléphone portable sonner.

Il fit signe à l'enfant de se taire et décrocha.

« Je vous téléphone en réponse à l'annonce que vous avez passé dans le journal »

La voix était grave et faisait chanter chacunes des syllabes prononcées dans un délicieux vibrato.

Subaru monta en trombe dans son appartement, téléphone à l'oreille et nota les indications que l'homme lui avait donné, pour un rendez-vous.

Il le remercia chaleureusement et raccrocha.

Il devait le rencontrer dans deux heures.

C'était apparement un homme possédant un grand appartement et près à le partager.

Subaru se jeta vers son lit, se mit à genoux et tira la grosse valise qu'il cachait dessous. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla parmis les vêtements qu'elle contenait. Il choisit avec soin ceux qui faisaient plus propres, se dirigea vers son miroir et tenta de se recoiffer avec ses doigts gras. Il fixa comme à son habitude son reflet.

« Je crois que c'est ton genre de chance, Su-chan ! »

Il descendit joyeusement l'escalier de l'immeuble et se dirigea avec un sourire juvénile sur les lèvres vers le lieu du rendez vous.

Il arriva bien sûr bien en avance, au pied de cette grande fontaine. L'homme avait dit vouloir le rencontrer avant de conclure l'affaire. Ils avaient décidés que Subaru devrait porter une écharpe jaune afin qu'il puisse le reconnaitre. Subaru avait l'impression qu'il allait passer un entretient d'embauche. Complètement stressé, il sortit une cigarette de sa veste et chercha son briquet dans ses poches. Il l'avait oublié. Il grogna et décida de demander du feu aux gens assis à la terrasse du café d'à côté.

« Vous voulez du feu ? »

Cette voix grave et chaude l'arrèta sur place. Il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva fâce à un homme.

Il était très grand, plus grand encore que Subaru. Il portait un costume vert sapin avec beaucoup de classe et une paire de lunettes qui dissimulaient à peine ses magnifiques yeux ambres. Ses cheveux noirs, très fins, volaient dans le vent frais et semblaient plus léger que l'air. Il dégageait une grande sérénité et sa beauté semblait comme surnaturelle. Il sortit la main gauche d'une des poches de son grand manteau noir et la tendit en direction de Subaru.

- Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Subaru, dit-il de sa voix profonde

-Et vous ètes ?... demanda Subaru avec hésitation

-Seïshiro Sakurazuka, votre nouveau colocataire.

Il lui serra la main avec beaucoup d'assurance.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Travail

Avant propos :

Voici le premier chapitre de Machination, le prologue n'étant vraiment là que pour introduire. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre durera cette fanfiction, mais j'estime le nombre à 7. Ca me semble suffisant pour développer ce que je désire Désolée pour ceux qui trouveraient ça un peu longuet, mais ils devraient apprécier le prochain chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire !

Mélancoliques et désespérés, ouste de là, histoire mélo-dramatique !

Désolée pour le long temps d'attente entre les publications, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment... En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Machination

Chapitre 1

Travail

-Tsutome-

Seïshiro passa la clé dans la serrure du luxueux appartement, la lourde porte de bois cirée s'ouvrit dans un cliquement sourd. Il appuya sur un interrupteur situé sur sa droite et de la lumière commença à filtrer au fond de la pièce. Bientôt, les stores furent complètement relevés, laissant apparaître la vue vertigineuse par la fenêtre et le salon dont la modernité s'accordait étrangement avec les antiques fauteuils en cuir disposés autour d'une table basse en verre.

-Faites comme chez vous, dit simplement Seïshiro de sa voix chaude.

Il ouvrit la penderie située à sa gauche dans le hall et il y accrocha son manteau noir.

D'un pas hésitant, Subaru avança dans l'appartement. Il était incroyablement propre et ordonné, on aurait dit une proposition d'aménagement comme on en trouve chez les marchant de meubles. Le canapé semblait ne jamais avoir été utilisé, tant son cuir noir luisait, et l'écran plat qui lui faisait face ne paraissait pas avoir été allumé depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha en silence de l'immense baie vitrée, au fond de la pièce. Du haut de ce 41ème étage, la vue était surprenante, on dominait tout Tokyo. Subaru se demande un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, si le loyer de rêve proposé par cet homme n'était pas un attrape-nigaud et surtout, si le hasard avait enfin décidé de lui sourire.

Seïshiro le conduisit dans la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour lui. Plutôt grande, dans le même ton que le salon, elle ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel.

-Voilà vos 20 mètres carrés exclusifs, dit Seïshiro en rompant le silence qui régnait depuis l'entrée du jeune homme dans l'appartement. Il y a un petit bureau à côté et une salle d'eau. Je n'ai qu'une cuisine, mais ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, je ne suis que rarement là

-Le travail ? demanda Subaru en réalisant qu'il allait passer ici sa meilleure nuit depuis des années

-Je suis un homme très occupé, répondit juste Seïshiro de sa voix grave et fondante

Subaru se demandait quel genre de profession il pouvait exercer, pour vivre aussi bien.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son hôte qui lui disait de ne pas poser la question, alors il s'abstenu.

Il ne connaissait rien de lui, si ce n'était son nom, et cette situation le gênait un peu : qui était il pour laisser un étranger sans le sou vivre dans son luxueux appartement pour un loyer misérable ?

Il en conclue qu'il était tout simplement généreux et ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage pour le moment.

Seïshiro fixa sa montre, porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre pour s'enfermer à clé dans la pièce d'à côté. Subaru resta donc seul, face à son nouveau chez-lui. Il posa le vieux sac qui contenait ses affaires sur le grand lit et commença à les déballer. Il observa au fond de la pièce la porte de ce qui semblait être un grand placard. Il l'ouvrit avec assurance et resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des dizaines et dizaines de costumes, aux couleurs variées, étaient soigneusement rangés, alignés, dans des housses transparentes. Jamais Subaru n'eut jamais imaginé qu'un être humain puisse avoir tant de vêtements, si bien qu'il fini par se persuader qu'ils étaient là par manque de place dans les autres placards de l'appartement. Alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour refermer la porte, il heurta quelque chose et se retourna. C'était Seïshiro, qui avait quitté sa petite pièce et était rentré dans la chambre sans un bruit. Il écrasa mécaniquement sa cigarette dans le cendrier en céramique qui trônait sur une petite table de nuit.

-Ils étaient tous à moi, autrefois, dit il simplement en parlant des costumes.

-Autrefois ? demanda Subaru, qui avait eu la frousse de sa vie

-Oui. Quand je vous ai rencontré et quand j'ai vu votre silhouette élégante, je me suis dit que je pourrai vous en faire don, plutôt que de les jeter. Ils ne me vont plus.

-Me...Merci... bégaya Subaru devant tant de gentillesse

-En fait, continua Seïshiro, je passais pour vous dire que j'allais travailler et comme je ne rentrerai pas avant très tard, je voulais vous donner vos clés.

Il jeta un trousseau sur le lit et partit d'un pas ferme. Subaru resta interdit, fixant l'encadrement de la porte que l'homme venait de franchir. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer, il se précipita vers le placard et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Subaru était grand, il avait une carrure assez large et Seïshiro l'était plus encore. Mais ces costumes, si impeccablement rangés, devaient sans aucun doute lui aller. Il en choisi un, au hasard, et sans le sortir de sa housse, se mit devant un grand miroir et le plaqua contre lui.

Il laissa échapper un soupire.

-Trop formel pour moi, se murmura t-il. Ce Seïshiro semble être un homme de bureau qui se doit faire bonne impression, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Il le rangea avec tous les autres et ferma la porte de bois noir ciré.

Subaru était si fatigué qu'il n'entendit pas Seïshiro lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement dans les alentours de 2h00 du matin. Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit les yeux alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers ses rideaux blancs. Il avait divinement bien dormi et il mit beaucoup de temps pour se motiver de se lever. Mais il devait aller travailler, même s'il commençait sa journée plutôt tard. Il retira les couvertures d'un geste large et se leva dans une grande souplesse. Il enfila les premières choses qu'il trouva dans son placard et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seïshiro se tenait là, une tasse de thé posée à côté de lui, il faisait son nœud de cravate tout en fixant l'heure d'un air paniqué. Il paru satisfait de voir Subaru.

-Vous voilà debout, lui lança t'il en enfilant son long manteau noir

-Il faut bien que j'aille également travailler, répondit poliment Subaru qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous, déclara Seïshiro en lui tendant une petite carte.

-Qu'est ce donc ? demanda Subaru en la fixant

-L'adresse de mon coiffeur. J'imagine que vous vous devez de faire bonne impression au travail.

Il partit en claquant la porte et laissant Subaru désemparé.

Près de deux semaines se déroulèrent ainsi, sans que les deux hommes n'essayent même de faire connaissance. Ils se croisaient à peine le matin, Seïshiro ne retrait que très tard le soir et travaillait même les week-ends. S'il jouissait d'une vie particulièrement agréable, Subaru se sentait néanmoins extrêmement gêné par cette situation. Un matin, il se leva plus tôt et décida de passer chez le coiffeur que lui avait conseillé Seïshiro. Après tout, il avait bien raison : il ne ressemblait à rien, ses cheveux devenaient beaucoup trop longs et gâchaient la moitié de son visage.

Le salon de coiffure semblait luxueux à l'image de son client, mais il jugea qu'y entrer rien que pour voir, comme ça, ne coûtait rien. Un homme s'approcha de lui en l'apercevant.

-Puis-je vous demandez votre nom ? demanda t-il poliment

-Euh... Subaru Suméragi, mais je...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'homme consulta ce qui semblait être son registre.

Il retourna voir Subaru, un air triomphant sur son visage.

-Monsieur Sakurazuka nous avait avertit que vous passeriez un de ces jours, il nous a payé d'avance pour un shampoing et une coupe.

Subaru trouva d'abord cette initiative mal élevée de la part de son hôte, comme s'il avait sous-entendu par là qu'il était sal ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais devant le résultat impeccable et le prix qu'on lui annonça, il lui fut reconnaissant.

Il décida qu'avec le prix de la coupe qu'on lui avait épargné, il pouvait au moins allez lui acheter des chocolats en remerciement.

Il entra dans la première boutique qu'il vit et acheta un petit ballotin qui fit fermer par un ruban bleu ciel.

Il continua dans sa lancée et se rendit au travail. Pour une fois, il avait bien calculé ses horaires et arriva pile à l'heure. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du journal, il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, des regards étrangement tristes...

-Le patron vous attend dans son bureau, lui lança une jeune femme au passage

Il monta le grand escalier de verre, intrigué et franchit la porte du bureau du rédacteur en chef.

Le voyant, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'assoire et ferma son visage.

-Monsieur Suméragi, nous avons à parler...

Lorsque Seïshiro rentra à l'appartement, il était déjà minuit. Il rangea son manteau dans la penderie comme à son habitude et ôta ses chaussures. Dessérant sa cravate, il alluma une cigarette et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la cuisine. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la table, préparée avec deux couverts, le four allumé qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur et Subaru, l'air un peu gêné, assit devant une assiette.

-Je vous ai attendu pour manger, murmura t-il

Seïshiro lui répondit par un sourire.

-Il est tard, vous devriez dormir, c'était inutile. Vous risquez de ne pas être en forme pour travailler demain.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Subaru qui se dirigea mécaniquement vers le four. Il l'ouvrit et en sortie un rôti d'une main tremblante. Le plat lui échappa des mains et vint s'exploser sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Merde ! Souffla Subaru en se penchant, rouge vif, pour réparer la catastrophe.

Il ne s'avait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, cette journée était trop lourde, il avait envie de pleurer mais il se retint. Il sentit la main puissante de Seïshiro se poser sur son épaule et leva son visage vers lui.

-Laissez, ce n'est pas grave, dit il simplement. Asseyez vous sur le canapé et expliquez moi ce qui ne va pas...

Subaru s'éxécuta, la larme à l'œil. Il s'enfonça dans le sofa en cuir et laissa Seïshiro s'assoire en face de lui, sur la petite table en verre. Il le fixait de ses yeux troublants, derrière ses grandes lunettes à l'armature noire.

-Hé bien, balbuta t-il, je suis passé chez le coiffeur ce matin... Je voulais vous remerciez pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, alors je suis allé acheter des chocolats...

Il pointa du doigt le petit ballotin fermé par le ruban bleu qui se trouvait à gauche de Seïshiro, puis il continua.

-En arrivant au journal, mon patron m'a dit que j'étais... Renvoyé...

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-J'ai... Tellement lutté pour avoir ce job... C'est... Injuste ! Je comptais sur ma paye de ce mois pour le loyer... Mais comme je ne serai pas payé... J'ai essayé de me rattraper en vous offrant un dîner, mais...

Il se redressa d'un coup et s'inclina devant Seïshiro dans un mouvement brusque

-Je... je vais quitter ce logement sur le champ !

Il partit en trombe vers sa chambre. Seïshiro le retint par le bras.

-Où comptez vous aller comme ça ? Lui demanda t'il de sa voix grave en le fixant dans les yeux. Nous n'avons pas goûté à vos chocolats il me semble...

Subaru resta surpris, mais touché par la politesse de son hôte, il se trouve bien misérable et se rassit sur le sofa.

-Ils sont vraiment bons ! Déclara Seïshiro en mâchant goulûment un chocolat. Quand à vous, vous resterez ici autant de temps que vous le désirerez.

-Co... Comment ? s'exclama Subaru surpris, mais je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de travail ! D'autres personnes à Tokyo pourraient vous payer convenablement tandis que moi...

-C'est vrai, l'interrompit Seïshiro, mais c'est vous que je veux chez moi, pas ces « autres »

Subaru écarcilla les yeux.

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre... Pourquoi moi ?

Seïshiro le regarda et afficha un sourire doux et charmeur.

-Je l'ignore, mais vous m'êtes sympathique. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais jeune... J'ai toujours été seul et le seul fait de vous savoir ici m'apporte du réconfort.

Subaru sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cet homme était étrange, étrangement gentil, malgré son apparence qui imposait le respect. C'était la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un le considérait comme important.

Il lui répondit par un sourire charmant et le remercia mille fois, en jurant qu'il le rembourserai jusqu'à la dernière pièce.

Amusé, Seïshiro laissa échapper un rire grave

-Et bien pour le moment, l'idéal serait que vous alliez au lit !

-Vous avez raison... Encore merci et... Désolé pour votre cuisine, je remettrais tout ça en ordre demain.

Il s'inclina et alla dans la chambre.

Couché sur le lit dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il observait les lumières de la rue qui filtraient à travers les rideaux sur le plafond. On aurait dit les étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Subaru se sentit heureux.

-Peut-être pourrions nous devenir amis, murmura t-il dans le noir.

Il tendit le bras au dessus de lui, comme pour saisir les lumières dansantes de la ville qui apparaissaient au plafond...

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Avant propos : voici notre chapitre deux ! Avec l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage que vous connaissez bien

Machination

Chapitre 2

Retrouvailles

-Saikai-

Subaru menait un train de vie différent de celui qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. Il vivait en effet depuis près de deux semaines aux dépends de Seïshiro qui avait insisté pour le loger gratuitement. Comme il passait ses journées à éplucher les journaux à la recherche d'emploi, Subaru était plus souvent à l'appartement et avait donc l'occasion de s'occuper des lieux. Il le faisait en quelque sorte pour justifier sa présence et y prenait un certain plaisir. Le soir, il attendait toujours Seïshiro pour dîner. Ils discutaient d'avantage et apprenaient à mieux se connaître, même si certains sujets restaient tabous entre eux. Subaru respectait énormément Seïshiro. Il le trouvait sage, intelligent, réfléchit et d'une générosité sans limites. Face à lui, il faisait pâle figure, alors il se démenait pour être à la hauteur.

Un après midi, alors qu'il passait l'aspirateur, il aperçu des tâches sur la moquette dans l'entrée. Il frotta, mais elles ne disparurent pas, alors il se pencha dessus de plus près. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de sang... Depuis combien de temps était il là ? A qui appartenait il ? Tant de questions qu'il fini par trouver futiles, il ne s'agissait que de tâches après tout... C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Seïshiro, alors que cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils vivaient « ensemble ». Il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre de ce dernier, qu'il fermait toujours à clé... Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas plus amants que amis, et Seïshiro devait avoir bien des raisons de ne pas le laisser entrer dans sa chambre et violer ainsi son intimité...

Après son grand nettoyage, Subaru retourna dans sa chambre et entreprit de téléphoner à toutes les annonces qu'il avait triées le matin même dans le journal. Jusqu'à présent, rien ne lui avait vraiment convaincu, et il perdait peu à peu espoir, malgré les encouragements de Seïshiro qui affirmait qu'il aurait bientôt un emploi.

Ce banal petit rituel fut cassé un matin par la sonnette de la porte qui retentit. Seïshiro était là ce jour là et ouvrit la porte. Depuis sa chambre, Subaru ne pouvait qu'entendre les voix sans comprendre les mots. Il y avait une voix féminine qui lui semblait presque familière, elle semblait énervée. Il se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine et aussi pour fouiner un peu, qui sait... Peut être pourrait il en apprendre un peu plus sur l'étrange personnage chez qui il logeait depuis un mois...

Il passa dans le couloir, devant la porte d'entrée, mais ne réussi pas à voir le visage de la femme. Lorsque la discussion fut terminée et qu'il entendit la porte se claquer, il se dirigea vers le hall.

Seïshiro était toujours là, devant la porte close, et il se tenait fermement la main gauche. Il se retourna pour aller vers la salle de bain et Subaru réalisa qu'il saignait abondamment.

Il s'approcha, paniqué.

-Seïshiro ! Vous saignez, quelque chose ne va pas ?? demanda t-il inquiet tout en songeant à la stupidité de sa question

Seïshiro lui sourit gentiment.

-Non non, je me suis juste coupé, je n'ai pas mal, tout va bien.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et passa sa main sous l'eau, après quoi il l'a banda avec soin. Subaru le fixait avec curiosité. Comment peut on se couper de cette manière ? Il était sûr que c'était la femme qui l'avait blessé, mais il n'osait pas en demander d'avantage à Seïshiro, qui quitta l'appartement en disant qu'il devait travailler.

Subaru soupira et s'assit dans le divan. Pour la première fois, il alluma la télévision. Il zappait tranquillement de chaînes en chaînes, ayant oublié le plaisir que cela procurait. Il entendit à peine lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit de nouveau entendre. Hésitant, il éteignit la télévision et ouvrit la porte.

La personne qui se trouvait devant lui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. C'était une jeune femme, aux cheveux d'un noir très profond qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et avec des yeux d'u vert émeraude troublant. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçue Subaru. Elle tendit sa main tremblante vers lui, il la saisit au poignet.

-Subaru... Murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux...

Il ferma les yeux. Bien sûr cette voix. C'était elle.

-Hokuto, répondit il seulement

Elle l'enlaça, mais il la repoussa tout de suite.

-Que fais tu ici Hokuto ? Qui t'envoies ??

Elle prit un air triste

-Subaru... Ca fait tellement longtemps... Que nous ne nous sommes pas vu... Plus de 15 ans... Et pourtant, je t'ai reconnu tout de suite !

-...Pars...

-Quand tu as refusé d'assumer ta fonction en tant que chef des Suméragi, nous avons été séparés... Et aujourd'hui, le destin nous réuni !

Il laissa échapper un soupir de mépris...

-Le destin ? Grand mère tu veux dire ? Pourquoi me cherchez vous donc ?

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour toi, Subaru ! gesticula t-elle, je travaillais sur une affaire, et quand il a ouvert cette porte... J'ai tout de suite sue que tu étais là, alors j'ai attendue qu'il soit partit pour revenir...

-Tu enquêtes sur Seïshiro ? demanda Subaru d'un air offusqué, c'est toi qui l'a blessé ?

-Tu le protèges, Subaru ?

-Je lui doit tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ! C'est quelqu'un de bien !

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences, rétorqua Hokuto en fixant ses pieds.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Répond moi !

-Je ne peux te le dire. Tu n'as pas été initié aux secrets du clan, tu es un humain normal désormais...

-Foutaises ! hurla Subaru, un humain « normal » tu dis ?? Je ne serai jamais normal Hokuto ! Même depuis ce jour où j'ai décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ce que je devait être ! Je n'ai fait que souffrir depuis, et c'est Seïshiro qui me rend chaque jour un peu plus une part d'humanité.

Hokuto sembla vexée. Elle serrait très fort contre elle son petit sac de cuir.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est produit, après ton exclusion du clan ? demanda t-elle. Bien sûr, non. On m'a désignée à ta place. Je n'ai et n'aurais jamais tes pouvoirs Subaru, mais ils m'ont forcée, entraînée. J'ai souffert le martyre et aujourd'hui, tu oses me dire que ta vie est terrible, toi qui as fuit tes responsabilités au détriment de ta sœur que tu avais juré de protéger ? Ne me fait pas rire...

Subaru était trop furieux pour répondre. 16 années sans se voir, et pas un sourire. Rien que de la haine.

Elle sortie de son sac un objet enveloppé dans un tissu.

-Nous avons un service à te demander Subaru, commença t'elle d'un air grave. Grand mère a consentit à t'aider financièrement et même à te pardonner si tu faisais quelque chose pour le clan...

-Quel genre de chose ?

-Tues Seïshiro Sakurazuka, dit-elle sèchement en lui tendant l'objet qui se trouvait être un pistolet automatique.

Il recula d'un pas devant l'objet et le regard foudroyant de sa sœur

-Tu es folle ! Le... Tuer ? Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Et Seïshiro est quelqu'un de bien !

-Je vois, murmura t-elle. Cela importe peu en fin de compte. Mais prends cette arme et promets moi de t'en servir pour te défendre contre lui...

-Qu'a-t-il de si dangereux à la fin ??

-Je ne peux te le dire, répondit elle dans un soupire en posant l'arme à ses pieds. J'ai été ravie de te revoir Subaru. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais la sortie.

Elle franchie la porte et claqua derrière elle. Subaru resta interdit devant l'arme qu'il consentit à prendre. Seïshiro, dangereux ? Il n'y croyait pas, celle qui avait une arme entre les mains et qui lui avait demandé de tuer, c'était Hokuto, pas Seïshiro. Comment sa propre sœur avait elle pu devenir ainsi ?...

Il entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit le chargeur du pistolet. Il retira les balles qu'il rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et fixa l'arme avec un air de mépris profond.

-Tu risques de prendre la poussière, murmura t-il en la rangeant soigneusement dans sa commode.

A SUIVRE


End file.
